Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine VHF television network of the Government Communications Group headed by the Press Secretary and is shown on cable networks throughout the Philippines. Its studios are located at Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and its transmitter is located at the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. It is one of three government-owned and controlled television stations, along with Radio Philippines Network. This also known as the No.1 government-owned TV station on Free TV channel 13. The network also operates the radio station from the dance music station iDMZ 89.1. History 'Beginning as Inter-Island 13' IBC was launched on Channel 13 and granting the first TV camera broadcasting franchise on 1960 as the Inter-Island Broadcastinc Corporation (IBC). Inter-Island TV-13 was the first Philippine network to go on full satellite broadcast daily, the first to go on full color broadcast, and the first to employ an Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van) in its news operations. Channel 13 started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named "Vinta Color" named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. 'Relaunch as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation' On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Cebu and Davao. IBC also opened its FM station DWKB-FM the same year. In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. 'Post-EDSA Revolution' After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. When BBC closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. In 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. 'Islands TV-13' Islands Broadcasting Corporation under Mr. Tonyboy Cojuangco took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. 'Return of Operations' In 1992, IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. It was 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video (with Grace Nono as the composer and singer of the same song), an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.IBC-13 "Pinoy Ang Dating" MTV Vintage Television (VTV), later merged with Viva Television in 1999, entered the scene in 1996 with PBA Games as its major program and continued until 2002. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. In 2003, IBC launched its new logo and the new slogan Ang Bagong Pilipino with a freestyle station ID. In late 2007, IBC Management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. 'Abandonment and privatization' After four decades of serving the network's dominance and entertainment programing, IBC-13's studios and facilities are abandoned due to negligence and their network's mismanagement. Both their studio equipment, cameras, lighting and props are useless, dilapidated and very old, cash and budgets were afford to utilize radio-TV operations, their programing and airtime suffering them from a network war in the late 1980s and the 1990s and many employees of their jobs. The management tries to revive the ill-fated network in the 2000s. There were many plans to sell and privatize IBC and its sister station RPN.PCGG urges gov’t to fast-track sale of RPN-9, IBC-13 ABS-CBNnews.com. 2010-08-10. Retrieved 2010-08-10. TV network ABS-CBN is planning to buy the network's blocktime to address signal problems and mimic the former's programs. However, ABS-CBN would not join the privatization bid due to ownership regulations.Mirror,Mirror on the Airwaves Inquirer.net. 2011-02-11. Retrieved 2011-02-28. IBC has been entered into a joint venture agreement with Prime Realty, an affiliate of R-II Builders Group of Reghis Romero Jr. The agreement calls for the development of 3.5 hectares of Broadcast City.San Miguel still keen on IBC-13, RPN-9 PhilStar.com. 12-26-2011. Retrieved 12-26-2011. This makes the Aquino administration wanted to privatize both RPN and IBC to private sectors and retain the People's Television (PTV) as a sole-mandated government TV network.Coloma: Privatization of RPN 9, IBC 13 in the works GMANews.TV. 03-01-2011. Retrieved 03-01-2011.Aquino government set to privatize RPN-9, IBC-13 MB.com.ph. 03-01-2011. Retrieved 03-01-2011. It has been announced that conglomerate San Miguel Corporation will join the government-sponsored bidding for the privatization of RPN and IBC.San Miguel to join bidding for RPN-9, IBC-13 PhilStar.com. 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011.San Miguel Corp. announces plan to bid for RPN-9 and IBC-13 PEP.ph. 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011. 'Partnership with Viva Entertainment' On July 11, 2010, IBC-13 began a partnership with the Viva Entetainment, an operator of a number of cable channels in the country and some new programs with its slogan Ka-Bilib Ako! (Tagalog for "You Believe You"). Some of its local programs like Pop Girls, Wansapanataym, Showbiz Na Showbiz, Wow! and Dear Heart are all produced by the Viva Entertainment with the concept of live global satellite programming in local television. This joint co-production agreement with Viva makes IBC-13 a de facto part of the Viva family, similar to the arrangement when the primetime block. However, IBC and Viva remain separate entities. The same day, IBC-13 created two new departments, News and Public Affairs (headed by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) and Entertainment TV (headed by Jose Javier Reyes). The company began co-producing new programming for the network, such as a Pop Girls, the newest teen variety show which airs every sudnay nights. The network underwent management changes on December 24, 2010, as Boots Anson-Roa returned to IBC's president and cheif excutive officer. The appointed director of the board, while the new chairman of IBC is Orly Mercado. Mercado's first major move was to expand their partnerships with Viva Entertainment. Programming from the new primetime block Viva-TV was relaunched on IBC-13's lineup at the beginning on June 5, 2011. PBA basketball would also return to the network as its major program airs on Viva-TV, as part of Viva Sports. On June 5, 2011, IBC launched a new logo and revival slogan Pinoy ang Dating! to reflect the change with a Filipino-like visually an innovation in terms of station identification. On June 6, 2011, IBC main studios in Quezon City and its regional stations in Baguio, Cebu and Davao will be equipped with the most modern gathering equipment for them to compete with the major television networks and the new plans to order of IBC-13 with the new entral equipment room, new OB vans, new VTR technician presentation, new post production, new transmitter, new cameras, new HD cameras, new main studios, new radio booths and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations. Also, a new Harris Transmitter has been installed. IBC's transmitter power shall be increased to 60 kW. On July 1, 2011, the IBC FM radio network had the largest chain of radio stations in the country during the return of the dance music station, iDMZ 89.1, predated by more than decade 24/7 all-dance entertainment programming. Station Notice We now begin/conclude another day of Broadcasting Activities, This is DZTV Channel 13. A commercial television owned and operated by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Authorized by the National Telecommunications Commission with temporary permit number BSD-0329-2000. IBC 13 operates daily from 6:30 A.M. to 2:00 A.M. with the power of 60,000 watts. IBC 13 studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the transmitter is located at San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. IBC Channel 13 is maintain and operated by the following personel duly license by the Professional Regulation Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. Professional Electronics Engineers: *Ronnie N. Suarez: PECE # 73 *Armando De Guzman: PECE # 223 First Class Radio Telephone Operators: *Leonardo Besanes: NTC License # 94-1PNCR-9203 *Andres Rivera: NTC License # 93-1PNCR-8081 *Adolfo Esplana, Jr.: NTC License # 95-1PNCR-14740 *Jacinto Sevilla: NTC License # 92-1PNCR-181 Electronics and Communications Engineer: *Jimmy Mark G. Alatraca: ECE # 17333 IBC Provincial TV Personnel: *Dencio M. Bernardino: 98-1PI-21793 *Bryant J. Tapay: 96-1PCAR-17297 *Jun B. Tindongan: 95-1PIII-4173 *Adche M. Atluna: 97-1PCAR-20353 *Kennedy T. Machan: 93-1PVI-5150 *Elvis M. Batiduan: 95-1PVI-12610 *Wilheim C. Lampon: 93-1PVI-8144 *Richan Y. Banner: 99-1PVI-22936 *Eduard S. Barber: 2K-1PVI-25080 *Gilbert C. dela Peña: ECE #20046 *Gregorio A. Reforma: 93-1PVII-4633 *Primitivo G. Mantica: 94-1PVII-9960 *Dennis M. Pelagio: 93-1PVII-2708 *Ferdinand R. Bustillo: 94-1PX-10349 *Julius C. Feril: 95-1PX-14674 *Timoteo C. Patino: 93-1PX-2000 *Aldrin P. Egut: 2K-1PXI-24457 *Raul C. Gementiza: 93-1PXI-8352 *Ariel M. Ceniza: 96-1PXI-17166 Note: On the other hand, the announcer doesn't say the Provincial TV Personnel. All program and commerical material shown on this channel have been approved by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board. Programming IBC-13's program lineup includes religious programming as well as entertainment-produced shows, children's programming and news and public affairs programs. Both some Viva-TV programs including sports and entertainment programming on primetime slots. 'IBC Programs' Slogans 'VTV/Viva TV on IBC' IBC Stations Nationwide Video 300px|thumb IBC-13 Website The IBC Official Website is another initiative of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to reach out to Filipinos worldwide using the internet. IBC-13 features free live video streaming of IBC-13's flagship station programs from Broadcast City in Quezon City, Philippines with Viva-TV programming. See also *News Team 13 *IBC Entertainment TV *List of Philippine media companies *Philippine television networks *Television channels *People's Television Network *Philippine Broadcasting Service *Radio Philippines Network *IBC-13 Program Schedule *IBC-13 has more quality programs with it's campaign Pinoy ang Dating! *IBC-13-Viva Entertainment partnership *Viva-TV primetime on IBC-13 *Ang Bagong Viva-TV on IBC External links *IBC-13's Official Website *IBC-13 on Facebook *IBC-13 on Twitter *IBC-13 on Multiply References Category:Philippine radio network Category:Philippine television network Category:Publicly funded broadcast Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation